Border Town
Border Town (ボルダー, Border) is a town seen in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. The town is named for its unique location, directly on the border of the two countries of Morgal and Bilibin. Because of its location, the town is essentially divided into two halves. During Dark Dawn, the border is closed due to conflict between the countries. However, if a player uses a Dream Leaf in the inn, the gates will open, leading to the Haures Summon. : This town is essentially two towns: one in Bilibin and one in Morgal. As the nations involved become more hostile, the town is increasingly divided. Story At one point, Border Town was a prosperous trading town. Following the events of the Morgal Revolution, Bilibin's leaders attempted to invade the newly independent country. To protect Morgal, King Volechek ordered that the Border Crossing the blocked off. This had several effects on the town: trading came to a standstill and at least one Morgal citizen, the son of the Innkeepers, was trapped on the Bilibin side of the town. By the time Matthew's party arrives, the citizens of the town have fallen into despair. Matthew's group had come to Border Town in an attempt to meet with Kraden, as they believed he was traveling to Belinsk from Bilibin. However, they learn about the border's closing and realize that they won't be able to meet with Kraden anytime soon. While exploring their options, the group is approached by pirates under the command of Briggs. The pirates have a letter for Kraden, which they give to Matthew to read, as it concerns them as well. The letter asks that the Adepts assist Briggs in rescuing his son, Eoleo, who has been captured by Morgal forces. The Adepts, especially Amiti, initially refuse, as Eoleo is a notorious pirate. They soon realize that they have no other option but to help Briggs at that point, though Amiti is still resistant. Rief points out that the Sanan royal, Hou Ju, is also imprisoned, and by helping Eoleo they may be able to free her. Amiti is willing to agree to help an innocent girl, and so the group leaves Border Town to meet Briggs in Port Rago. On the way out, they meet with a musician from Belinsk's minstrel band. After speaking to Matthew, the musician agrees to travel back to Belinsk so that the band will be able to play Arangoa Prelude, which will allow the Adepts to contact Sveta. Border Town's Dream World Dream Leaves have become particularly popular in Border Town, as they allow the citizens to dream of better days. If Matthew stays at the inn with a Dream Leaf in his inventory, he will enter a Dream World where the Morgal-Bilibin border is open. In the Dream World, Border Town is described by its citizens as a cultural crossroads between east and west, where humans and beastmen live in peace. Matthew will be able to cross the border into the Bilibin side of Border Town, allowing him to access a cave where the Haures summon may be found. If the player does not activate the event prior to the Grave Eclipse, the summon will be permanently lost. Items * 8 Coins: In a pot on the first floor of the gate building. * Sacred Feather: In a crate in the Inn. Djinn Sirocco:found in a small cabin on the Morgal side of town. Can only be reached by climbing down from the roof.Category:Towns and Settlements